


Only Certain People

by Dolavine



Series: 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes out to a sex club; Jared is a server/dancer. Jensen can’t help himself and takes Jared on the dace floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Certain People

**Author's Note:**

> Fic one, Public Sex, for the 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge.

The flyer for a new alternative dance club on Jensen’s desk reminds him that he’s letting loose tonight, going out and shedding all of the stress he’s been carrying around for the last few months. Now that the merger has happened there’s nothing standing in his way of some heavy celebrating.

When he arrives there’s already a line down the block. He eyes up the people in line as he walks past.

They are dressed in everything from bondage gear to gothic style. He feels out of place in his tight maroon silk shirt and fitted plum suit jacket with black skinny jeans. He runs a hand through his well quaffed hair and gives a tiny smile to the guy standing at the end of the line as he steps behind him.

“A lot of people here tonight.” He clears his throat. The man just rolls his eyes and looks away.

About ten minutes later a man walks down the row of people and starts pointing. “You,” he says to a subdued goth-chick. “You,” he says again to a guy in tight leather. “You four and you,” he points in rapid fire to the people just ahead of him in line. He looks Jensen up and down and smirks. “Go ahead, we could use someone normal in there.” He snickers.

“Thanks.” He flashes his pearly whites as he pushes past the people crowding the entrance.

Once inside, he can’t see much. It’s dank and hot. The lighting is dim and really only bright colored flashing strobes illuminate everything. He makes his way to the bar as his vision adjusts.

The bartender leans over the counter and cups his ear. He’s a burly man in a leather vest. Jensen is a little intimidated. 

“What do you want?” He calls out over the loud music.

“Martini, dry.” He leans against the bar and looks out over the dance floor. Everyone is grinding and gyrating to the beat. He watches as scantly clad men and women with trays weave effortlessly through the throng of dancers.

He’s been waiting for what seems far too long to make a martini. He turns around to summon the bartender when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a very tall, very bare-chested, man standing in front of him. 

“Dry martini?” He asks.

Jensen can hardly talk. The man’s gorgeous. “Yes,” he finally croaks out.

“Here ya go.” Jared hands him the drink and leans in to Jensen’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over the crest as he speaks. “I’m Jared; I’ll be your server.”

Chills run up Jensen’s spine. Jared smells amazing as he leans into him. “Great.” He gives Jared a toothy grin before pushing a ten dollar bill into his palm.

Jared smiles before walking away, Jensen watching his tight ass and strong muscular back disappear into the crowd again.

Jensen’s relaxing, feeling the buzz of his fourth martini and he wants to dance. 

His hips are moving as he waves Jared over to order his fifth drink.

“Another martini,” he requests.

“Wanna change it up? I can get you something stronger?”

“What would be stronger?” Jensen’s flirting a little. He’s tipsy and when he’s tipsy he doesn’t beat around the bush about what he wants; and he wants Jared.

“How about a Manhattan?”

“What’s in it?” he touches Jared’s forearm teasingly as he puts his martini glass back on the tray.

“Rye Whiskey, vermouth, bitters and a cherry.”

“A cherry? I like cherries.” He smirks at Jared and then licks his lips seductively. 

Jared grins, his dimples showing, his hazel eyes are being flirtatious as he bites his lower lip then smiles again. “I bet you do, and possibly cheesecake too.”

“Definitely cheesecake, a big slice.” Jensen purposefully touches Jared’s arm again.

“I’ll be right back with your drink.”

When Jared returns, Jensen has moved into the crowd and is dancing on the fringe. Hips moving, eyes closed and body swaying to the thrumming beat. 

“Here ya go,” Jared says into his ear.

Jensen turns and looks at Jared. “Thanks.” His fingers brushing over Jared’s as he takes the tumbler. 

“I’m switching jobs. Dannee will be your server for the rest of the night.” He informs Jensen.

“Awww,” Jensen can’t help but feel disappointed. “Are you leaving?”

“No, just switching positions.”

“Oh, you like to switch positions, do you?” There is a playful glint in Jensen’s eyes.

Jared laughs, touches Jensen’s lower back and lets his hand slide down over the crest of his ass. “I switch, but primarily I like the bottom end.” He looks into Jensen’s eyes and licks his lips, lets his eyes drift down to Jensen’s mouth. “Catch you later?”

“You’ve already got me.” Jensen’s hooked; he wants a piece of what Jared’s offering.

“Good.” He touches Jensen’s elbow then runs his hand down his forearm, over his hand and drags his fingers over Jensen’s as he walks away.

Jensen’s still thinking about Jared’s hands on his arm. How he felt, the heat of his skin as he touched the back of his hand. His cock is getting hard and he can’t control it. 

He finishes his drink and heads onto the dance floor so he can squeeze himself between some writhing bodies, and maybe get a little relief from the aching need throbbing between his legs.

As he reaches the center he notices people half dressed. Their genitals are exposed and engaging in various acts of sexual activity. 

Women and men on their knees giving blowjobs or bent over and being fucked from behind, he can’t take his eyes off of them. His cock is pulsing inside of his pants. 

He slips in between two men and lets himself grind against them as the beat changes to a more hardcore bass, less dance friendly and more for sexual gyration. 

The dj lowers the music and calls out to the dancers. 

“Everybody ready for the cages?” 

The sound of clanking chains and metal bars ring through the speakers. Jensen looks up to see what’s happening. The crowd is cheering as large cages are lowered onto the stage and the doors swing open.

Jensen is watching with enthusiasm. _Cage dancers_ , he guesses.

Two people step out from behind the dj stand. A woman with dark hair, slim build and big breasts, dressed in a leather thong and nothing else gyrates across the stage.

On the other side, a tall, well muscled man moves out of the shadows. He’s circling his hips, and moving his shoulder as he makes his way over to the other cage. Jensen moves closer to see him. It’s _Jared_. Jensen smiles wide at the sight. He’s dressed in only a black presumably leather thong. His bulge is huge and Jensen wants to drool over it.

They dance into their respective cages as two men come behind them and lock them inside. They slide up and down the bars, gyrating and dancing like pole dancers at a strip club.

Jensen moves through the crowd to get a closer look. The cages are lowered to floor level. People are pushing forward and Jensen gets lost behind, in the crowd.

The music takes on a sexual tone and people are reaching like hungry animals inside of the cages to pet at the dancers like they’re animals.

Jensen stares, he watches Jared react, let people stroke him and grab at him as he stays in the center of the cage, continuing to dance seductively. It does nothing to tame his hard-on; it only makes it worse watching him get groped like this in public. 

He can’t stand it any longer; he makes his way to the stage, to the cage, to Jared and slips in between the people, pushing them away from the bars so that he can get close. 

The music changes again and two more cages come down from the stage. The people gravitate towards the new dancers, but Jensen stays.

“Hey,” he calls out over the music.

“Hey.” Jared says. “Wanna touch?” He moves closer to Jensen.

Jensen can’t resist, he reaches inside and runs his hand over Jared’s long lean flank, feeling each muscle as he makes his way down to his hip.

“Nice.” He says with a lustful tone. 

“Thanks, not too shabby yourself.” Jared smiles, his hazel eyes raking over Jensen’s sweat soaked chest and abdomen. The way his shirt is clinging to his body shows off each ripple of his well toned abdomen. 

Jensen bites his lower lip as he looks Jared up and down. Every inch exposed and he can tell he’s got an erection pressed inside of that thin thong.

“You like being touched by strangers?” Jensen asks. His eyes meeting Jared’s again.

“Only certain ones.” He moves closer to Jensen.

“Like being fucked by strangers?” His voice is darker, more lecherous as he moves his hand over the hard globe of Jared’s firm ass.

“Only certain ones.” He pushes harder into Jensen’s hand as it cups his ass.

Jensen’s rock hard and pushing his groin into the metal bar of the cage for some relief.

“Want to be fucked in this cage by a stranger?” He can’t take his eyes off of Jared.

“Never thought you’d ask.” Jared turns his ass towards Jensen and pushes against the bars. He’s flush against Jensen’s crotch and grinding his hips into him. “Go ahead.” Jared urges. “Fuck me.” His words are needy and breathless as he takes purchase on the bars beside him.

Jensen can’t wait. He sucks two fingers into his mouth and gets them good and wet then slips them under the rope of the thong tucked inside of Jared’s ass cheeks. He moves them around his hole, spits down Jared’s crack then slips a finger inside.

Jared moans, pushes back and rocks against the probing digits. “Fuck!” 

“You feel so good.” Jensen says, pushing in another finger alongside of the first. “So tight and hot.” 

Jared pushed hard against Jensen’s fingers. “I’m so hard for you.” His words are a plea.

Jensen picks up the pace and spits down the crack again gathering as much spit as he can to shove a third finger inside and open Jared up. “Christ, you’re so fucking tight.” He loves it, loves the resistance. 

“Only for you.” Jared moans as he enjoys the burn and stretch. “Fuck me.” He begs.

Jensen can’t wait, he pulls his cock out, slips on a condom he has in his pocket and spits on his hand smearing it from root to tip along with the little bit of lube on the condom. He spits down Jared’s crack one last time before sliding in.

It’s tight and hot. Jared pants and tries to relax against the feeling of being breached. “Yeah.” He cries out and pushes harder into Jensen.

Jensen slips inside with Jared’s urging. His cock goes deep with the combined thrust of Jared pushing into him at the same time and he bottoms out immediately. 

“Oh yeah.” Jared’s circling his hips now, stroking Jensen’s cock with his insides. “You’re so big, so long, so deep inside of me.” 

“Fucking hot.” Jensen is grunting. His hips moving in time with Jared and he can’t hold out much longer. He reaches around and squeezes Jared’s hard cock. His hand is manipulating the trapped erection. 

“Jesus, yeah! Fucking squeeze my cock!” Jared yells out, his voice drowned by the music as Jensen tugs his cock and pounds his ass to the beat.

Jensen lets loose, comes hard into Jared’s warm heat. He feels Jared go ridged; he’s holding his breath and then wet heat pulses against the fabric of his thong.

Jared falls forward, Jensen’s arms hold him up, Jensen is still buried in his ass. “Fuck.” he says it on the exhale. 

“Fuck is right.” Jensen pulls out but doesn’t let go. “You alright?” 

“Yeah.” Jared pulls himself up and gets his bearings. “Such a gentleman.” He smiles wide and readjusts his thong before staring to dance again.

“Here.” Jensen shoves his business card inside Jared’s thong. “Call me.”

“You want a real date or something mister?” Jared pulls the card out and looks at it.

“I’d like to have a little fun outside of the cage.” He zips up his pants.

“Well.” Jared looks at the card. “Jensen. I’ll give you a call on my day off.”

Jensen smirks. “I’ll be waiting.”

The End


End file.
